I told you I would be back, so here I am
by emilyrabbittxoxo
Summary: Katherine Andrews was best friends with Dallas Winston when she was 13. She left and now's she's back. Dallas doesn't have the reaction to her return that she expected and she questions everything that used to be. Please give it a chance my lovelys :
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Welcome to my new story everyone. I'm currently figuring out Everything's Changing with some help from a really amazing friend, you know who you are :) Well, I don't know if this is complete rubbish or what but let me know.

Emily xoxo

I said I would come back, here I am

Flashback: (6 years ago)

"Why?" My best friend Dallas asked for the millionth time.

"I have to, Dally, I need to get away from Tulsa for a while." I said looking down at the floor of the bar.

"But move all the way across the country, for what, Kate?" He asked his ice blue eyes boring into mine.

"I'm sick of all the drama here, I'll come back, I promise you, you are my best friend and I refuse to forget about you. Please don't get locked up for too long because I'll be back before you know it." I said with tears in my eyes. This is really it; I'm leaving Tulsa and getting away from all this nonsense.

"Fine, whatever, I don't even care." He said.

"Yeah, ok, don't change too much either, I like ya the way you are." I joked ruffling his blonde hair.

"All right, fine, goodbye Katherine." He said.

"Goodbye Dallas Winston." I said and walked out not knowing that I would not see him for six whole years.

Present day.

I pushed the last of my stuff into the trunk of the beat up car and struggled to shut it. I have to find him. I thought. Tulsa, Oklahoma here I come. I thought and started the car. I pulled onto the tarred road and stepped on the gas, I had always had a really bad case of led foot. I thought back to the day I left Dallas six years ago, I was only thirteen. Back then I was flat chested, had dingy blonde hair and ugly hazel eyes and no sense of fashion, now I am nineteen, full chested, my blonde hair lightened by multiple hours of direct sunlight, and a new sparkle of life in my hazel eyes and I was fashion obsessed. I was really into leather and denim skirts. The wind whipped my hair in back of me as I blasted the new Beatles song. Goodbye, California, I hope you'll miss me.

Several hours later I pulled up to the all too familiar bar, Buck Merrill's the infamous party house of the East side of town. I turned off the car and opened the door and stood up in my heels, I adjusted my denim skirt and pulled my leather jacket closer to me as I walked up the front steps to Buck's. I opened the old screen door and I smiled as nothing had changed. I walked up to the bar and ran my hand along the wooden top. I took a seat and looked at the bartender; Buck was his name of course. He had put some years on but he didn't look all that different. "Hello, there, pretty lady, can I get you something to drink?" He asked.

"Buck Merrill, it's nice to see you haven't changed at all." I said.

"What?" He asked confused taking a shot from his own personal bottle of vodka.

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt." I said holding a hand to my heart.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Katherine Andrews, better known as Kate." I said.

"Whoa, you're not Kate, as in Dally's Kate?" He asked.

"I'd like to think I'm my own Kate who was best friends with Dallas, where is ol' Winston?" I asked.

"He ought to be somewhere around here." He said scanning his bar.

"Don't find him, let him find me, and I'll take a beer please." I said batting my eyelashes.

"Anything for you, what brought you back here? How long has it been?" He asked.

"It's been six years and I told Dallas I'd come back and I really missed him, I hope he's missed me." I said.

"Kate, he missed you for about six months, he got over it." He said handing me a beer.

"Well, hopefully he hasn't forgotten about me." I said opening the beer and taking a swig.

"I'm sure he hasn't forgotten but just a warning Dallas has changed a lot since when you were here last." He said.

"How so?" I asked.

"You'll see, just drink your beer." He said. I turned around and scanned the room for those familiar ice blue eyes and blonde hair. I smiled as my eyes connected with his eyes and I scanned his devilish face. Buck was right, he had changed, a lot; he looked a lot colder it was almost like he had a hard edge to him. He had aged little but he had gotten a muscular build. He sauntered over to me and I got excited, he remembers me. I thought.

"Hey, gorgeous, what brings you here?" He asked checking me out.

"You mean, you don't remember me?" I asked.

"Nope, did I have a one night stand with you? I swear I was going to call you, I just lost your house phone number." He said smirking.

"Dallas Winston, how could you forget?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, baby; I mean you would think I'd remember someone as beautiful as you." He said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You've changed the one thing you promised me you wouldn't do." I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you're fucking crazy!" He yelled in my face.

"Let's see, you've developed a temper, you got way too attractive, you don't remember me, from what it looks like you're a fucking man whore, and you've got that cool new cold edge to you." I said.

"Remember what? I've never seen you in my life before you crazy bitch!" He said.

"Dallas Winston, I would like to tell you a story, six years and two months ago from today I told you that I was leaving. You were a very nice reckless boy, sure you were mean to everyone but me and you had just moved here from New York, you were my best friend. We spent our day stealing smokes from that corner store. We got drunk together; you took my virginity one drunken night. I was flat chested and ugly and I was a tom boy for sure. We fought together, you hated every guy that joked about me you were the most important person of my life and now you've forgotten all about me." I said staring into his ice blue eyes the whole time. The ice blue eyes that used to have some emotion were now cold hard and frozen.

"Kate." He said confusion crossing his face.

"There you go, Dallas, remember me now?" I asked raising an eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Here's chapter 2! Yay! Well, I hope you all like it!

Emily xoxo

"I just don't believe you; you left for six fucking years. You did not tell me you were leaving for that long you selfish bitch, I thought you were dead. A while is six months at the most but no six fucking years and now you show up all hot and shit and expect me to recognize you? Get a life Andrews." He said and walked off.

"I recognized you, I never stopped thinking about you, and now you're acting like a complete dick." I said. Dallas always hated the fact that I would argue back to him.

"Andrews, I'm not the same anymore, I won't mind killing you." He said his eyes like daggers.

"Andrews? You have to call me my last name? Why? Dallas did you forget to care while I was gone as well?" I asked.

"I've never cared less in my whole life. Have a wonderful life, goodbye." He said.

"Nice, real nice, Dallas. I came back for you, you don't know what I went through while I was gone and you didn't even ask."

"Didn't I just say I don't care?" He asked.

"You amaze me Dallas, I can't believe you've changed this much." I said.

"I haven't changed; maybe you should take a look in the fucking mirror for once and realize that you've clearly changed more than I have!" He yelled.

"Stop you're shit, Winston, sit down and have a beer and talk to me." I said.

"I don't want to." He said. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to me.

"I did not drive for hours straight for you to be like this, please Dallas." I pouted.

"I didn't ask you to come now did I?" He asked.

"Forget you." I said and stood up pushing him away. "If you don't want me, I can have a lot of fun by myself." I said. I walked across the room and danced in a corner and I was soon accompanied by a boy with bright blue eyes and movie-star good looks.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Katherine, but you can call me Kate or Katie." I said smiling at him, I blushed he was really cute.

"Nice to meet you, Katie, I'm Sodapop Curtis." He said.

"Well, it's my pleasure, Sodapop." I said.

"You can call me Soda for short." He said.

"Soda, I love that name." I said.

"Really? Most people say it's weird." He said his blue eyes wide.

"It's not weird, it's unique." I said smiling.

"Thanks you." He said.

"Tell me about yourself." I said and he smiled.

"Ok, well, I am Sodapop Curtis, I am seventeen years old, I live on the wild East side of town, I have two brothers, Darry and Pony. Darry takes care of us ever since our parents died. I love horses so I feel my name should be Pony, I work at a gas station and fight rumbles like the tough guy I am." He said puffing out his chest for dramatic effect.

"Tough as…Dally?" I asked.

"Nope, hey, how do you know Dally?" He asked.

"Everyone knows Dallas, me and him go way back." I said.

"Cool, you're not his girl or anything because he'd kill me." He said.

"Not at all, actually the farthest thing from it." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Well, no but he's angry at me." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because six years is a long time." I said rolling my eyes.

"Six years is a long time." Soda said.

"To everyone else but me apparently." I said.

"Well, tell me about yourself." He said.

"Ok, I'm Katherine Lilly Andrews and I'm nineteen years old, I lived in Tulsa until I was thirteen, I was sick of drama and I moved to California and I loved it there. I was best friends with Dallas and I promised him I'd be back and apparently implied soon. Here I am homeless and being hated by Dallas. I thought he'd be so thrilled that I'm back but apparently he changed." I said.

"Well, I'm happy you're back!" Soda joked.

"Thank you that makes one of us." I said.

"You're not happy you're back?" He asked.

"Well, no, maybe I should've stood away and let my mind wander." I said.

"Wondering what could've been isn't a way to live." He said.

"I know." I said nodding.

"Well, I want you to meet my brother and his best friend Johnny." Soda said leading me to two boys who were talking in a corner, they looked a bit young to be in here. "Hey Pony, Johnny, this is Kate, Dallas' long lot friend." Soda said excitedly.

"Then why isn't she with Dallas?" Pony asked.

"Long story." I said and he nodded.

"Typical Dally." Johnny said.

"Guess so, how old are you boys?" I asked.

"I'm 14 and he's 16." Pony said and I nodded.

"I would say y'all are too young but I was here at the age of ten." I said shrugging.

"Really, why?" Pony asked.

"Dallas isn't the best influence." I said smiling.

"Of course not." Pony said.

"Leave it to you to find my boys." Dallas said from behind me. I turned around.

"Oh, you're talking to me now?" I asked.

"Nope, I was just adding some commentary." He said rolling his eyes. "Don't waste your time with this one she'll have you wait around for six years." Dallas said.

"I had reasons." I said shaking my head.

"I don't believe that." He said.

"Of course not." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Why would I believe you?" He asked.

"I don't know, Dallas, I thought you'd at least want to talk." I said.

"Well, guess what? I'm not wasting my time again."

"Good for you, Dallas." I said shaking my head. "It was lovely meeting you boys but I'm tired from all the driving I did." I said, I walked away and up to Buck. "I need a room." I said.

"I'm not a hotel." He said.

"I'll pay you, please, just for a few nights?" I pleaded.

"Fine, no charge, upstairs pick a door on the right." He said sighing and taking a shot.

"Cool, you're awesome Buck!" I exclaimed and ran upstairs and opened a door and cringed at its condition. I picked out the cleanest room and I settled down into the bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Chapter 3! Yay! Please review and thanks to the few who did!

Emily xoxo

I opened my eyes and looked around the dingy room that I had spent the night in. I rolled over and felt eyes on me. I looked to the corner and Dallas was passed out in a chair in the corner. I threw a pillow at him but he didn't budge. I sighed and got out of the bed and walked over to Dallas and shook him. "Dallas, wake up." I said. His eyes snapped open and confusion crossed his face but it was gone in a moment. "What are you doing in my room?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing; this has been my room for years." He said.

"Oh, shit Dal, I'm sorry. I didn't know that this was your room, Buck said to pick any room on the right side." I said.

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled and stuck his hand in his pocket looking for something. He pulled out a cigarette and he lit it and inhaled deeply.

"Can we be civil?" I asked.

"I'm never nice, Katherine." He warned.

"I didn't ask for nice, you don't understand how sorry I am for leaving you hanging for six years." I said.

"I don't care if you're sorry." He said coldly.

"Dallas, I missed you so much, you had my heart with you." I said.

"I didn't have shit, I still don't have shit, Katherine." He said.

"Please don't push me away, you have every reason to be mad at me but what happened to everything we used to be?" I asked.

"We never were anything, you're just a kid." He said.

"I'm nineteen and you are?" I asked.

"I'm twenty." He said.

"I'm a kid?" I asked.

"In my eyes you are, that's all you'll ever be to me." He said.

"Thanks, Dallas." I said sarcastically.

"Welcome." He said and ashed his cigarette.

"Dallas, please." I pleaded closing my eyes.

"Please what?" He asked.

"Don't do this to me, you took my virginity, you took my heart, and those are the two things I'll never get back." I said.

"I took you're virginity?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, one night we were drunk and it just happened, do you remember how much fun we used to have?" I asked.

"Barely." He said and I frowned.

"How could you forget?" I asked.

"I don't know you'll just have to remind me." He said pulling me close to him.

"We aren't starting there, buddy, you're fast forwarding our story a little too much." I said stepping away from him.

"Damn, it was worth a try." He shrugged.

"Come on, I want to see if our spot is still there." I said smiling, I pulled his hand and he ripped it away but stood up.

"Holding hands is for pussies." He said, my eyes widened and I giggled.

"You've said that before." I said punching him in his shoulder.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, come on, Dally let's go!" I yelled and ran down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs I looked up to see him taking his time shaking his head. We got outside and we walked straight.

"Where is this place?" He asked.

"It's not too far." I said trying to recall the exact way we went. I found the small path that I'd been down many times. I smiled as we neared the end of it. It was exactly the same except it was messy with old beer bottles and food wrappers and cigarette boxes and that it was overgrown. "Do you remember it?" I asked sitting on the same piles of tires I had spent many days and nights on.

"Kind of, man, it's strange having you back." He said clearing off his spot. He used to sit on an old backseat of a car.

"You remembered your spot." I said smiling.

"What did we even do back here?" He asked.

"We would talk, hide, joke around, drink." I said.

"Cool." He said. We fell into an awkward silence and I remembered one of the last times I visited here six years ago.

"_Dallas, give me another beer!" I complained._

"_No, get it your damn self." He said with an unlit cigarette in his mouth as he struggled to light it._

"_Fine." I huffed and jumped from the tires and I took two beers from the carton of bottles we had. I handed him one and he nodded his thanks. I fixed my short blonde hair and popped off the cap with my bottle opener. I kicked the tires absentmindedly as I sipped my beer._

"_Stop that." He said looking up at me._

"_Sorry, Dally." I slurred, the alcohol getting to me._

"_Ha, you're drunk; you've had like four beers." He mocked._

"_I'm a girl!" I protested._

"_That's no excuse." He said as he downed his beer quickly._

"_So, what do you want to do?" I asked._

"_I need a few packs of cigarettes, let's go rob that old man's store." He suggested, I smiled and hopped from the tires, I was happy doing anything with Dallas, he's so tough. I thought._

"_Ok." I said._

I snapped out of it and looked at him. "Sorry, I just blanked out for a sec." I said shaking my head.

"No worries." He said.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"I don't know what else did we use to do?" He asked.

"You would beat up the boys who would make fun out of me." I said.

"Well, I'm not quite sure anyone would make fun out of you anymore." He said.

"We used to steal from an old man's shop for cigarettes and candy; we would hang out at Buck's and walk the streets making trouble. My mom really hated you." I said smiling.

"Figures." He said shrugging.

"Do you remember me?" I asked.

"A little bit better, man, I have to meet Shepard now, you'll be ok?" He asked.

"I'll go!" I said jumping up.

"Nah, I don't need a tag along." He said and I pouted.

"Ok, I'll just go do something." I said walking off.

"Bye." He said walking the opposite direction from me.

"Now what to do?" I asked myself and looked around when I saw a group of boys coming toward me quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Chapter 4! Yippee! Please review and enjoy!

Emily xoxo

I panicked; my breath came in clusters of uneven shaky breaths and I acted on impulse. I ran, I felt my heeled boots pound against the tarred pavement and I heard the group of boys running after me and slowly gaining on me. If I looked back it'd be over, I'd run into something and they'd win. Just look ahead Kate, keep going, you can out run them. I coached myself. "Hey, sexy, you new in town?" One yelled and I hiccupped and kept running. I was losing my energy to keep running.

"We could show you around, just stop running and we won't hurt you." Another said a threatening edge to his voice. I couldn't run anymore, I gave up and slowed to a walk.

"What do you want from me?" I asked turning around.

"Nothing, precious, you're just a little paranoid, huh?" One asked. He had crisp green eyes and jet black hair; he sure was well dressed for this side of town. Then it hit me, these boys were socs and they were going to kill me.

"I'm not paranoid." I huffed.

"Then why'd you run?" One with red curls and brown eyes asked.

"I acted on impulse, sorry." I said widening my eyes, my one weakness, it gave away that I was lying but these boys didn't know that, thankfully.

"It's ok, doll, why don't you come for a walk with us?" One asked he had blue eyes and brown hair; he placed his hand on my arm. I ripped it away from him.

"No, thanks, actually I better get going before someone gets worried." I said.

"Aw, please, let's go and have a good ol' time, I'll buy you dinner even." He said.

"Fuck off you damn socs, I may be new to you but I know Tulsa better than anyone else." I said venom in my voice.

"You think you know Tulsa but you sure as hell don't know us." He clamped his hand on my wrist.

"Oh, I don't know what kind of guy you are, you just want me for personal benefit and then you'll hurt me because I'm a proud greaser." I said.

"Oh, we got a greasy girl on our hands don't we boys?" They asked stepping closer, menacingly.

"Leave me alone or you boys will regret it." I said.

"Really?" One asked pulling out a switch blade. "What if I cut up your face then no one will recognize you?" He asked pushing the blade against my skin. I kicked my let out and kicked him in the balls but he didn't budge, instead he dragged the knife down my face. I ripped my hand from the other's grasp and I swung at him and kicked him down, successfully nailing him in the balls, then I proceeded to run like hell. I ran back to Bucks and I sat down at the bar but then I remembered that my face was bleeding. I ran up the stairs and slammed open the room to Dallas' room and was shocked when I saw Dallas and some guy in a heated discussion.

"Kate, what the fuck?" Dallas asked standing up.

"Sorry, I need the bathroom." I said and ran or the bathroom and looked at my cut, it wasn't too deep but it looked nasty it was still pouring blood. I placed a rag to it and winced at the pressure but slowly the bleeding stopped. I didn't want to let Dallas know I wasn't strong enough to fight off those boys. It was good to know he didn't come to check on me. I walked back out into the room and the two boys were gone. I sighed and sat down on the bed and laid down and felt a few tears fall from my eyes. I fell into a light sleep but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Kate, what the fuck happened to your face?" Dallas asked clearly confused.

"Nothing happened." I said keeping my eyes closed.

"You better tell me right now." He said.

"Leave me alone, you don't care anyways." I said.

"I give a fuck about who did this for you, I'm going to kill them." He said tapping his foot.

"Well, don't." I said rolling over. He grasped my wrist and pulled me forcefully into a sitting position.

"Tell me right now and open your damn eyes." He said. I opened my eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know their names." I said.

"What do you mean 'their' there was more than one?" He demanded his eyes popping out of their sockets.

"Of course there is, there was about five or six." I said.

"Was it Shepard's gang?" He asked.

"No, it was a group of socs." I said defeated.

"What the fuck! You're telling me you didn't know how to fight off a bunch of pussies?" He demanded clearly no longer pissed just at the socs.

"I haven't fought in a while." I said.

"That's no excuse, I fucking trained you well!" He yelled punching the wall.

"I forgot then." I said.

"You don't just forget how to fight socs, threaten to ruin all their preppy clothes and then they'll run off." He said shaking his head lighting up a cigarette.

"Sorry, I can't be perfect." I said.

"I didn't fucking ask you to be perfect, all I'm asking is for you to use common sense." He said.

"I'm sorry, I got freaked out, I didn't realize that they were socs at first." I sighed.

"Clearly you don't belong in Tulsa, why don't you just run off and go back to wherever you came from." He spat.

"Leave me alone, Dallas, I want to be here with you." I said.

"Well, I don't fucking want you here, you piece of shit!" He yelled, tears welled in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, please let me stay." I said.

"I have better things to do than worry about you. Go back to Rhode Island, get out of my face. I never want to see you again." He said and the words cut deep.


End file.
